kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SquareEnixRocks
SER SERSticker Failer Me ;__; Re:happy birtday ...... IRC? Good Luck! Photo Editors Hey :O What!? XD Re:Keeping You Up-To-Date Yow :} Thanks well I would like you to archive my talk page please? ^_^ 19:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ohh I'm sorry .____. But changing of theme... I'm about to finish watching the fourth season Code Lyoko *Yeeei* :P --http://s878.photobucket.com/albums/ab344/LetyHm/Vsymbol.png KhGirl ••° http://s878.photobucket.com/albums/ab344/LetyHm/Vsymbol.png 03:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! :P I bet you'll have lots of fun >:3 21:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I was sure I had put another smiley ¬¬ I guess is because I'm not feeling very well right know .__. Sorry 22:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hah don't worry 'bout it :P Really ^_^ 23:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Can You Edit This? Please Help ;-; ^_^ help Userbox Jeremie's Head please? hi Roxas talk bubble image I notice you used my image in a talk bubble that you made for KingdomKeyDarkside. I should point out that I certainly have no problem with this, but... well, it wouldn't exactly have hurt you to ''ask me first, right? Credit is nice, too... >.> Help please... I stand corrected Hi SER!!! Mickey Theme Je t'invite... Image Please? Yea...also, I won't be on the IRC at all... :( That's where my computer issues started.... --http://i872.photobucket.com/albums/ab285/lab00m/ek-punch-mickey-iconCustom.jpg Axel Lives http://i872.photobucket.com/albums/ab285/lab00m/ek-punch-mickey-iconCustom.jpg 01:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :D My Reports Thanks! Thank You A two-part message 1. How're you doing? It's been a while since we've chatted. 2. Six words: Remember to vote forFeatured Media! Oops, forgot to sign the last post. Anyway, I'm a little tired too. Going back to school for the first time in months stinks. :It just gets more exhausting from here. I'd suggest getting used to it. But then again, there's always summer vacation and the weekends to look forward to. ^_^ :I've always liked winter break better than summer. It just seems so much more... meaningful. ::I just love the way that things get lit up at Christmas. Nothing compares. Don't forget to vote in Featured Media! Hey! Well, I'd like to keep track of being on the IRC right now, but who I want to talk to probably isn't there anyway. Wow, I'm still ranting.--''Random!to a point! 04:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't have a list. There's just one person that I really do have to talk to when we're both on the IRC. Other than that. I like most of the others, don't get me wrong.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not him. Not even close. :P--''Random!to a point!'' 04:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe. XD Also, not even a guy.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hellooooooo SER!!!! Hi :D. I hasn't talk to you in awhile now ;-;. I do miss you. But your busy and all and.....(crud will start happening to meh ;-; :O) Anyway. Message meh ASAP please!!!! D A W N 14:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) =D No problem ^_^. Oh I hope you don't mind my adding you to my User Page ;-; I'm about to getting really busy myself -.-..... How are you? D A W N 02:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pictures Great! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 18:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Heys Hey SER, long time no see! Hows things? :D 12:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Can you teach me how to make talk bubbles and some info boxes? thx ANX219 14:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! <3 I successfully made a talk bubble!! It looks like this: Yay Me! <3 ANX219 22:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) To be forgotten is a fate worse than death Achievements